Archived Story: A Different Path
by Orpheus Kidwell
Summary: Upload of an old story for archival purposes. Incomplete. Very AU.


**A Different Path**

**Chapter I: The Heir Arrives**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights reserved by Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump.**

**[Konohagakure Front Gates]**

"Hurry up, Koutetsu!" A brunette boy yelled as he looked back. A blue cap that had the Konohagakure forehead plate on it was worn over his head and long hair came down his neck, patches of hair peeking over his forehead and the sides of his brown eyes. He also donned a black shirt with a long collar that came over his neck and sleeves that ended at his wrists with a pair of pants more commonly seen on ANBU. Two ninja pouches hung from his left hip to finish his appearance.  
"You slow down, Izumo!"The second boy yelled back from a few feet behind Izumo. He had black spikes for hair that flew in every direction, only held back from his face by his blue hitai-ite. His nose was a nasty shade of red, implying he likely had received an injury there recently while he had bandages on his chin and either of his cheeks. His clothing was identical to Izumo's and on his back he wore two oversized kunai that could have been labeled as swords with their size and length.

"If we hurry up, we can beat sensei and Hayate back to the Tower and then we'll get a break before our second D-rank. I know you like being lazy but I'd rather rest at the Tower and gloat to Hayate. He's always beating us in training so it's high time that we beat him at something right?" Izumo had a grin on his face as he thought about it while Koutetsu sighed and caught up to his friend.

"Fine, fine. Let's just deliver these orders to the gate guards and head back. Then maybe we can get some sort of break." The two finally arrived at the Konohagakure gates and Izumo took out a scroll from his pocket as they approached one of the guards.

"Ebisu-san, we've got the orders from Hokage-sama for you and Gai-san." Izumo explained as he approached two men. The first wore an all green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers from his knees to his ankles with blue sandals underneath, his blue hitai-ite worn as a belt around his waist and under his Chuunin vest. He wore his black hair in a bowl cut and looked back at the two genin as soon as they spoke, a bright smile on his pearly white teeth that actually shone in the sun.

The other guard wore an indigo bandana over his head stitched with a metal plate that identified him as a Konohagakure shinobi. Over his eyes he wore a pair of round-lensed sunglasses. He also wore a dark blue shirt with red spirals on either sleeve and ANBU-style pants, a Chuunin vest over his shirt and a ninja pouch on his right leg.  
"Ah, yes, I will take those." Ebisu replied, taking the paperwork from Izumo, looking through them for the Hokage's seal. "It looks like all of this is in order… good." When he looked back up, he saw the two genin were looking behind him with curious eyes. Glancing at the scene, he smiled. "You two came at a perfect time, you're just in time to see the newest jinchuuriki arrive on the village."

Izumo and Koutetsu widened their eyes. "What do you mean, the newest jinchuuriki?" Koutetsu asked as they watched a large caravan make its way to Konoha. "Who could possibly be coming here?" Gai grinned.

"Kushina-sama has a son who has lived in Uzushiogakure with his father for the last six years and now, to show his Flames of Youth, Naruto-sama will be coming to join her as a jinchuuriki! Only her family has ever able to hold the Kyuubi within them and so he is coming to bear the honor!"

"Kushina-sama… isn't she the Yonbi jinchuuriki?" Izumo asked before suddenly shivering at the thought of her and her ferocious temper. If her son was anything similar to that… "Wait… who is his father?" Izumo couldn't help but wonder.

"Uzumaki Nagato, the Sandaime Uzukage is Naruto-sama's father." Ebisu explained, enjoying the surprised looks on the faces of the two genin. "He'll be officially announced as the jinchuuriki in two days, after Kurama has been sealed within him and then he'll be going into the next class of the Academy next year, as per the agreements of our alliance."

As he finished, the front carriage of the caravan stopped and two figures stepped out. The first was a very noble looking woman with purple hair that ended at her shoulders with cold, amber eyes and a very pale skin tone. In her hair, she wore an origami rose made of purple material that almost blended into her locks. She also wore a cloak of obsidian black with the pattern of red clouds over the cloak. She then helped the second individual out of the carriage.

He had a topknot of red hair that reached just past his shoulders and a pair of curious, violet eyes. A blue haori was wrapped around his body, tied with a red obi, wearing red hakama pants beneath that. Around his neck he wore a red amulet in the shape of the Uzumaki spiral. The two walked to the quartet of Konoha shinobi with grace befitting of nobles until they reached Gai and Ebisu.

"Good afternoon. I am Uzumaki Konan, second in command of the Akatsuki, and this is Uzumaki Naruto, heir to the Uzumaki Royal Branch. We are here from Uzushio, sent by Nagato-sama to uphold the deal made between Minato-sama, Kushina-sama and himself. Our caravans here are the possessions of Naruto as well gifts from the Uzumaki Clan for the training he will be receiving. There are also servants among the caravans who will serve under him for when he begins living in the Kyuubi Temple." She reached into her cloak and handed over a stack of paperwork. "This is the identification of myself and the members of the caravan, a list of the inventory on board, documents from Nagato-sama as well as a letter to Minato-sama to prove who we are." Konan looked around. "Is Kushina-sama not here? I was told by Yahiko his sister would be awaiting our arrival."

Izumo and Koutetsu looked at the woman in awe after hearing she was associated with the Akatsuki. In the Academy, they had learned about the organization started by Uzumaki Yahiko, Uzumaki Nagato and Konan, the woman who stood before them. It was a collection of the strongest shinobi in all of Uzushiogakure that could perform any mission. Just being S-rank was a per-requisite to even asking to take the admissions test.

"I believe she is in the Yonbi Temple right now, if you'd like to head over there? We'll have to keep your caravans here though for inventory check. I hope you understand." Ebisu explained to her. "Hokage-sama will have already dispatched some ninja to come and do that." Konan nodded her head and began walking past, Naruto following closely behind. "Would you two show her the way?" Ebisu asked the two genin.

Izumo looked at Koutetsu, pleading with his eyes until the spiky-haired genin sighed and nodded. Izumo grinned. "Sure, we can show you two the way to Kushina-sama." He said and began leading Konan and Naruto, Koutetsu walking next to his friend at a sedate pace. "You'll like it here, Naruto-sama." Izumo told him. The redhead looked at him before he spoke.

"Just Naruto is fine, if you don't mind?" He asked politely to him. Izumo tilted his head curiously at the boy, not at all expecting that. From his experience with clans like the Uchiha and the Hyuuga and even what little he knew of Kushina-sama, he had expected someone a bit more... arrogant. Regardless, he nodded his head. "Thank you… "

"Ah, Izumo. I'm Izumo and this lazy bum here is Koutetsu." Izumo introduced them, getting a growl from Koutetsu at the description but ignored it. Naruto nodded, looking between them for a few moments as if he was wondering something. "You got a question, kiddo?"

"What kind of weapon is that?" He asked Koutetsu curiously. The lazier of the two looked at Naruto a moment before pulling one his over-sized kunai from his back and holding it in his right hand.

"It's an heirloom. My father used these and passed them down to me after he retired so I learned how to use them. I can't really use both at the same time, so Izumo and I use a team-based style to double team anyone we fight." Naruto nodded at that slowly, thinking over it.

"Then why don't you seal them?" He asked. Koutetsu looked at the child. "Otou-sama taught me that sealing things that can weigh you down is a good idea. The only other option is to physically train yourself to the ground so that the weight does not matter in the slightest." Koutetsu looked at his kunai and sheathed it back on his back.

"So either learn how to seal or train physically?" Koutetsu pondered. "Well, physical training is probably better for my style anyways I guess." He said to himself with a sigh. "Looks like I won't get a break for a long time…" Naruto looked at him curiously as Izumo chuckled before stopping.

"Well, here we are. This is the Temple of Hoshiguma the Yonbi no Oni." Before the quartet stood a large shrine. It was red as blood with large, white pillars holding it up. The entrance stood three times as tall as the average person, two red doors carved with the image of a large oni with four tails covered in fur with large horns and a titanic kanabo raised high above its head. In front of the doors two oni statues stood, each one made entirely out of ruby except for their eyes which were two black diamonds with their mouths opened wide as if roaring. On the outcrop above the entrance the kanji for four was carved, prominent in its black script against the red material.

"Kaa-san…" Naruto muttered and took a step towards the temple before slowly ascending the stairs. Konan stood in place with a small smile until he was exactly five steps ahead of her then she made her way as well. The two genin looked at each other and slowly backed away, knowing the Yonbi no Jinchuuriki's reputation and were gone before Naruto was able to open the door.

"TURN OFF THE DAMN SUN!" A voice came from inside as he opened the right door. The boy only smiled as he heard it. Konan came in behind him and shut the door, finding mercy on the one who screamed as she wore a small smile. "Ugh… who is it…" She asked groggily, obviously in pain.

"Still as hopeless as ever, aren't you? Yahiko-kun had guessed you'd be hungover when we got here… it looks as if I owe him 500 ryo. Nagato-sama owes Naruto-sama 1000 ryo as well." Due to the faded light of illumination seals in the temple, the occupant was able to be seen. She had long, red hair and bright, violet eyes, though they were having trouble focusing in the dim light after the bright sunlight had just crashed into her. The woman wore a white blouse with wide sleeves and a long, red skirt much like shrine maidens would usually wear. "Though the outfit is certainly something new… did you lose a bet as well, Kushina-sama?"

"That damn kappa took advantage of my drunken state!" The fiery redhead exclaimed, waving a kanabo around erratically in her right hand. "She used her medical ninjutsu to cheat in a drinking game and made me have to wear this for a whole damn month!" Kushina was definitely not happy about that for… some reason. Naruto didn't really care much about that though and could only smile.

"I think you look great, kaa-san!" The woman blinked as he talked and squinted before her scowl turned into a wide smile as she identified the chibi who stood next to Konan.

"Come here, ya little runt!" Kushina told him, putting down her kanabo and opening her arms which were quickly occupied as he disappeared into her chest, hugging the woman tightly as she hugged back with force most men would be suffocated from. "I missed ya, 'ttebane!" She told him. "That greedy husband of mine shoulda brought ya by more often! Twice a year isn't much to go on! But you're here now and so he'll have to be the one to only see you twice a year!" She grinned darkly. "Yes… now you'll be the one missing our wonderful son, Nagato-baka… Kukukuku…"

"I missed you too, kaa-san!" Naruto told her excitedly. Konan began walking at a sedate pace towards the two. "I can't wait to become a ninja like you! I promise I'll make tou-san and you so proud, I'll be the very best in all of the Nations! I'll even become better than you!" Kushina grinned as she let go of him and ruffled his hair.

"That's a tall order, ya little runt!" She told him as she pointed a thumb to herself. "I'm the best in the whole world already so that means you've got a long way to go if ya wanna beat me!" Naruto grinned right back at her. In that moment, Konan saw the resemblance between the two clear as day and, honestly… she was worried about Konoha.

"I hope you will be sober enough to perform the sealing tonight, Kushina-sama." Konan said, breaking the moment between mother and son. The redhead looked at Konan with a sigh.

"Why can't that girly man of a Hokage do it?" She whined. "He's supposed to be some sort of sealing genius, I'm sure he knows how to make jinchuuriki. Besides, I made the last three! It's someone else's turn!" Konan sighed.

"It is your duty, Kushina-sama. As an Uzumaki sealmistress, it is in written in the treaty that you must do the sealing. Besides, think of it like this… If you teach Naruto how to do the sealing then you can make him do the next one. You might want to work fast though… the Rokubi seems to be getting a bit frail in his older years…" Kushina let the thought cross through her mind and grinned widely.

"Oh, I'll be more than ready to do the sealing tonight, Ko-chan!" She literally began to be engulfed in fire with how excited she was, causing Naruto and Konan to back up just a bit. Konan began mumbling about how troublesome the oni powers were in an emotional person like Kushina-sama but no one seemed to hear her while Naruto just admired how awesome his kaa-san was. Kushina was also admiring how awesome she was.


End file.
